1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relates to a thin film transistor array substrate and an oragnic light emitting display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus has attracted attention as image display apparatus. An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a plurality of pixels, each including a pixel circuit connected to signal lines on a substrate. Each pixel emits light from an organic light-emitting device controlled by the pixel circuit.